Very Strong Liking
by Irish Magenta
Summary: Semua hal terasa begitu indah pada akhirnya. Namun bagi Kris, semua hal itu hanyalah awal. Awal yang menentukan pilihan seperti apa yang akan ia ambil. Mengekang erat Tao dalam peluknya, atau justru membebaskannya. Kristao heree C:


**Screenplays-EXO M; EXO K © SM Entertainment**

**Very Strong Liking © Irish Magenta**

**Warning : BL!Slash, KrisTao **_**here~**_

**AN :**_They belong to God, themself, and people around them, of course!__ I don't own anything but the story, _ngomong-ngomong. Jadi, kalau mau nge-_**flame**__, _silahkan f_lame_** ceritanya** bukan** pairnya, **_okay?_

**Selamat membaca =)**

**.-.**

* * *

**[Inbox]**

No Message Directly

**[Sentbox]**

**_Tao-er_**

Maafkan aku

(Aug 08 13 21:47)

**_Tao-er_**

Maafkan aku

(Aug 08 13 21:50)

**_Tao-er_**

Maaf...

(Aug 08 13 22:11)

**_Tao-er_**

Maaf...

(Aug 08 13 22:40)

**_Tao-er_**

Maaf...

(Aug 08 13 23:56)

Entah sudah keberapakalinya pesan itu kukirim, tanganku bahkan sudah hapal dimana letak huruf- huruf itu. Dan sama seperti sebelum- sebelumnya, tetap tak ada balasan. Bukan berarti aku akan marah atau bagaimana, _heck_, aku memang pantas mendapat perlakuan seperti ini. Setelah tindakanku tadi siang, aku bahkan tak akan terkejut seandainya dia, kekasihku, meminta lepas dariku.

Aku menghela napas, dalam.

Sekalipun otakku sudah memikirkan kemungkinan dimana aku akan kehilangannya, tetap saja hatiku belum siap menerima. Kehilangan Tao sama dengan membiarkan cahaya terakhir dalam hidupku pergi, meninggalkanku dalam kubangan gelap tanpa ujung, hingga mungkin aku akan berjalan layaknya orang buta. Seorang diri tanpa pegangan apapun.

_/Tidak!/_ Aku menggeleng, tanpa sadar mencengkram erat _handphone_ dalam genggaman. _/Aku tak boleh kehilangan Tao!/_

Dengan tangan tak henti mengetik pesan untuk nomor tujuan yang sama, aku terus saja ber_monolog _dalam hati. Aku sungguh orang yang tak tahu diri. Bagaimana mungkin aku masih berani mengharap Tao mau memaafkanku?

Tapi seolah menyangkal semua pembenaran itu, jemariku tak mau berhenti bergerak. Sudah puluhan pesan dengan isi serupa terkirim ke satu alamat yang sama. Satu- satunya nomor _handphone_ yang kuhapal di luar kepala, _well_, aku bahkan masih perlu waktu untuk mengingat digit nomor _handphone_ milikku sendiri.

Lagi- lagi senyum miris terbentuk di wajahku. Perihal nomor _handphone_ hanyalah satu dari sejuta hal yang kutahu tentangnya, tentang Tao, masih kekasihku. Dan dengan semua itu, sanggupkah aku kehilangannya?

_Shit._

Kakiku buru- buru menopang tubuh saat aku berdiri mendadak.

Dalam sekejap mata, jaket putih kesayanganku beserta topi hitam—pemberian Tao saat perayaan **Hanabi** tahun lalu, sudah berada di tanganku. Langkahku cepat dan terburu hingga tak kuhiraukan kotak bungkusan cokelat yang terlempar beberapa _centimeter_ kala beradu dengan kaki panjangku.

_/Mungkin kiriman pagi ini.../_

Setelah memasang asal jaket dan topi tadi, tanpa sadar aku mulai berlari. Sekarang belum terlalu malam—untuk ukuran orang Tokyo— tapi jalanan sudah tampak lenggang, berbanding terbalik dengan yang biasanya terjadi.

_/Pasti karena Christmas Eve,/_

_Christmas Eve..._

Tahun lalu, aku dan Tao melewati malam _Christmas Eve_ bersama. Sebenarnya, bukan mauku juga hal itu terjadi karena faktanya, aku harus menghabiskan waktu untuk bekerja di Jepang, sedang kekasih pandaku itu tetap tinggal di daratan China.

Ketika melewati _Matsumoto Castle_, dengan perasaan gundah akibat seharian itu Tao tak menjawab teleponku, seseorang mengagetkanku dengan kehadirannya.

Disana, diatas jembatan yang hendak kulalui, dengan latar cahaya lampu dari _Matsumoto Castle_, terlihat Tao—kekasihku, tengah menyandarkan punggung di sisi pagar jembatan dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk, tapi masih memungkinkanku untuk melihat matanya yang terpejam.

Dia tertidur, kekasihku jatuh tertidur.

Aku mendekat, sepelan mungkin agar ketukan sepatuku tak mengganggunya.

Begitu tanganku begerak mengelus lembut kulit pipinya, bulu matanya segera merespon. Masih sambil mengerjap kantuk, pandangannya perlahan mulai _focus_. Dua bola hitam kembar itu merefleksikan wajahku dengan sempurna. Seolah jika diibaratkan, napasku bisa saja dengan mudah terebut hanya karena Tao menatapku.

Seolah masih belum puas, kekasihku itu rupanya juga ingin membuatku hilang akal dengan senyumnya. Senyum yang akhirnya bisa kumiliki, setelah begitu banyak hal yang harus aku korbankan. Waktu, kepercayaan, sahabat, keluarga, bahkan bahagiaku sendiri kupertaruhkan untuknya.

Tapi, jika dibandingkan, semua hal itu tak berarti apa- apa. Hanya dengan memiliki Tao, aku tak akan menyesali apa yang sudah kulepaskan.

Mendadak, semuanya terasa begitu jelas. Aku bahkan masih ingat hangat lengannya yang merangkul erat leherku. Bagaimana sensasi percikan yang timbul saat kedua bibir kami menyatu. Bagaimana aku membalas serangan itu dengan intensitas kebutuhan yang sama. Hangat menuntut, tapi tetap selembut beledu. Bagaimana tubuh kami tampak saling melengkapi, dengan kaitan lenganku di pinggangnya. Bagaimana semuanya terasa sempurna saat itu.

Benar, saat itu.

Karena sekarang, aku harus kembali berjuang, mempertahankan Tao mati- matian, agar keberadaannya tak lenyap dari sisiku.

_::You came into my life, and now I plan to make you stay::_

* * *

.-.

**T.** _B._**_C_**

_.-._

* * *

_What should I say? _Ini juga diluar perkiraan saya untuk membuat cerita ini. :3

Daan, bagi kalian yang menerka- terka kalau ini bagian kedua dari **Very** _**Strong**__**Feeling**_,_ well, you're no wrong_ X)

**Keep or Delete?  
**Its yours :D


End file.
